What's With the Long Face?
What's With the Long Face? is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Double A Featuring * Rush * Handy * Lumpy * Drama * Germy Appearances * Raven (Cat) * Vanilla * Paws Plot Double A sets up a picnic until spotting an anthill nearby. Feeling in the mood for ants, he places his snout over the anthill. His tongue gets caught in a mouse trap, so he quickly tries to leave, but his snout has now been glued stuck. He makes a few painful efforts to pull his snout free before finally doing so. However, his snout has now been severely stretched. Despite his injury, and the fact that he cannot properly speak, Double A stubbornly decides to go to the mall. His snout gets caught on the front door and he stretches it more by pulling it in. Handy is seen fixing a sign on top of a ladder. As AA passes by, Rush trips over his snout and knocks into the ladder, causing the sign to crush him. Handy is left hanging when his face is grabbed by a hook that held up the sign. AA thinks twice about going up with the escalator, fearing his snout would get sucked into the steps. So instead he hitches a ride in an elevator, along with Paws, Raven and Vanilla, all of whom are freaked out when AA tries to hit on them. The elevator door closes on AA's snout, stretching it even more as it goes down. Once on the lower floor, AA now has a snout as long as a school bus. He makes his way on a stage to perform a rap number. Only now does he realize he is under no condition to perform. As he departs, Drama passes by, practicing her song. She trips over AA's snout and gets the microphone lodged down her throat. Her choking releases a high-pitched screech that blows her head off. At the hospital, Germy examines AA's snout. He suggests amputation and pulls out a saw. Spooked, AA makes a run for it, but the door closes on his snout and he ends up ripping it off. Later, AA exits the hospital to hit on a passing Vanilla, who screams and flees in horror. AA has now been left with jawbone exposed where his snout was. AA just shrugs obliviously. Meanwhile, Germy meets up with Handy, whose face has been stretched due to the earlier incident. Like AA, Handy could only speak in slurs, which makes him scowl in frustration. Deaths # Rush is crushed by a sign. # Drama's head blows up. Injuries # AA's snout is stretched and soon torn off. # Handy's face is stretched. Trivia * For some reason, the Ant Family does not actually appear. Only their actions towards AA are shown on screen. * AA was originally planned to die. This marks the third episode he survives. * Handy suffered a similar incident to his fate from See What Develops. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes